Hikari no Sasu Mirai e!
o We Gonna Take You There (Te llevaremos allí), es el tema de apertura del videojuego Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World. Fue compuesta por Kenz, escrita por Yuriko Mori e interpretada por Hironobu Kageyama. Letra Traducción al español ¡Vamos hacia el esplendido y brillante futuro, todos mis amigos! Bien, si ahora reunimos nuestro poder, seguramente será el más fuerte. Cambiaremos el mundo con el poder de tu inquebrantable deseo. ¿Sabes?, no importa si es un tipo increíble, él también fue un niño. Mirando sus lejanos sueños, ellos se vuelven enormes. ¡No temas! ¡Di que sí! ¡Ve! ¡Ve! ¡Ve! ¡Volemos alto, alto, tan alto como podamos! No hay límites. ¡Hazlo espléndido y brillante! La luz brilla en todo mi mundo! Sí, si te sientes mal, antes que nada, debes reírte de ello; a partir de ahora seremos atractivos. Yo sé que incluso héroes poderosos tienen días en los que están preocupados. La fuerza no es solo ganar, ¡es ponerse de pie! ¡Di que sí! ¡Ve! ¡Ve! ¡Ve! ¡Hola, hola, hola, comencemos una arriesgada aventura! ¡Hacia adelante con todas nuestras fuerzas! ¡Espléndido y brillante, chispeante! ¡El cielo del futuro, todo mi mundo! ¡Volemos alto, alto, tan alto como podamos! No hay límites. ¡Hazlo espléndido y brillante! ¡La luz brilla en todo mi mundo! ¡La Luz brilla en Todo mi mundo! Hey chicos, busquen las Dragon Ball. Sin dolor ni beneficio. Yo creo que pueden ser verdaderos héroes. Hey chicos, busquen las Dragon Ball. Ustedes pueden hacerlo. Yo creo que pueden ser verdaderos héroes. ¡La luz Brilla en todo mi mundo! Japonés 天晴れ晴れ晴れ 未来目指して行こう All my friends! さあ今 オレらのパワー 寄せ集めりゃマジで最強さ ブレない願いのチカラで世界を変えろ You know? どんな凄いヤツも モトは子どもなのさ 遠い夢を 見上げてデカくなる 怖れることなく Say yes! go! go! go! 行けるトコまで high, high, high 飛んで行こう 限界はナイナイ 天晴れ晴れ晴れ 作り出せ 光の射す All my world! そう もし 凹んだ時は とりあえずは笑い飛ばしゃいい イケてるオレらになるのはこれからなのさ I know 強いヒーローでも 悩む日もあるだろう 強さ それは 勝つことだけじゃない 立ち上がるコトさ Say yes! go! go! go! ヤバい冒険 hi, hi, hi はじめよう 全身で前進 天晴れ晴れ晴れ ピッカピカさ 未来の空 All my world! 行けるトコまで high, high, high 飛んで行こう 限界はナイナイ 天晴れ晴れ晴れ 作り出せ 光の射す All my world! 光の射す All my world! Hey boys, Look for the Dragon Ball No pain, No gain I believe You can be real heroes Hey boys, Look for the Dragon Ball You can make it I believe You can be real heroes 光の射す All my world! Japonés romanizado Appare harebare Mirai mezashite yukô All my friends! Saa ima Ore-ra no pawâ Yoseatsumerya maji de saikyô sa Burenai negai no chikara de sekai o kaero You know? Donna sugoi yatsu mo Moto wa kodomo na no sa Tôi yume o miagete dekaku naru Osoreru koto naku Say yes! go! go! go! Ikeru toko made high, high, high Tonde yukô Genkai wa nai nai Appare harebare tsukuridase Hikari no sasu All my world! Sô moshi hekonda toki wa Toriaezu wa waraitobasha ii Ikete ’ru Ore-ra ni naru no wa kore kara na no sa I know Tsuyoi hîrô de mo Nayamu hi mo aru darô Tsuyosa sore wa katsu koto dake ja nai Tachiagaru koto sa Say yes! go! go! go! Yabai bôken hi, hi, hi hajimeyô Zenshin de zenshin Appare harebare Pikkapikasa Mirai no sora All my world! Ikeru toko made high, high, high Tonde yukô Genkai wa nai nai Appare harebare tsukuridase Hikari no sasu All my world! Hikari no sasu All my world! Hey boys, Look for the Dragon Ball No pain, No gain I believe You can be real heroes Hey boys, Look for the Dragon Ball You can make it I believe You can be real heroes Hikari no sasu All my world! Versión en inglés It's the heroic Z party so it's all right We gonna take you there, Dragon World Now I know what you freaking blamed me for You said I was a mess when I was caught by loneliness But you don't know how my life was mad and empty You can't imagine it's true You know, there are so many ways to go But they all don't make much sense to me So I want to seek out my way even if it's a bloody path I have a key to wonderland So just go! go! go! It's the heroic Z party so it's all right What we need is FUN... and little fame not a shame Fantastic moment and friends, hey, what a pleasure! We gonna take you there, Dragon World Now I know what you really feared before Fly high up in the sky, then you can see their weaknesses But you don't know how to fly away from that tyranny You can't imagine it's true You know, we have to win the fights to grow However they aren't defenseless foes So we can go forward together even if it's a bloody path We gonna reach the wonderland Now just go! go! go! It's the heroic Z party so it's all right What we need is FUN... and little fame not a shame Fantastic moment and friends, hey, what a pleasure! We gonna take you there, Dragon World It's the heroic Z party so it's all right What we need is FUN... and little fame not a shame Fantastic moment and friends, hey, what a pleasure! We gonna take you there, Dragon World We gonna take you there, Dragon World Hey boy, don't look back and go for it Don't doubt yourself And now let's get on with the freaky trip Hey ya, don't look black and go for it You can make it! And now let's go to the party We gonna take you there, Dragon World Personajes *Son Goku *Vegeta *Piccolo *Son Goten *Trunks *Son Gohan *Videl *Krilin *A-18 *Tenshinhan *Yamcha *Karin *Yajirobe *Kami *Mr. Popo *Broly *Majin Buu *Freezer *Cell *Janemba *Yi Xing Long *Gotenks *Trunks del Futuro *Mr. Satán *Kame-Sen'nin *Bulma Transformaciones *Super Saiyan **Goku Super Saiyan **Vegeta Super Saiyan **Gohan Super Saiyan **Goten Super Saiyan **Trunks Super Saiyan **Gotenks Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan Legendario **Broly Super Saiyan Legendario *Transformaciones de Freezer **Freezer Forma Final *Transformaciones de Cell **Cell Perfecto *Transformaciones de Majin Buu Técnicas *Vuelo *Fusion *Sokidan *Kikoho *Dispersión de Bala *Ataque Big Bang *KameHameHa *Genki-dama Lugares *Planeta Tierra **Montaña Paoz **Corporación Cápsula **Kame House **Torre de Karin **Atalaya de Kami Objetos *Radar Dragón *Dragon Ball Galería Videos Intro thumb|center|300px Véase también Temas de apertura Categoría:Música Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Temas de apertura Categoría:Canciones de videojuegos